Snippets of the life of one who had a nice thirst to prove one's self
by sanolengu
Summary: Updates quite randomly. Snippets of the life of one Harry James Potter who doesn't trust only in luck while trying to survive. Featuring commonsense!Harry, pragmatic!Harry. No slash, lemons or manip!AD or MW. More info at the beginning of chapter 1. Rating T for occasional swearing. Genres will change accordingly to the state of the story.


Basic disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not speak english as my mother tongue, nor is it an official language in my country. And I do not have a beta reader. All I want is to muse what could have happened if the hero of the story actually used his abilities instead of luck. And if he didn't stop working for the better future of everyone at the 'tender' age of 18. Would he still study divination with no skill for the art even when there's an undead dark lord after him? No self-insert. I don't think I'd be this determined a hero as I'll portray him. But even I wouldn't lack around in such a terrible situation. And I'd like to point out that I don't know where this fic is going as of today. I have the basic idea of an open ending in my mind, but the journey there isn't yet planned. And I will not take outside influences into account while writing. I write this in snippets, be prepared for time jumps. Next one will feature the summer.

Warnings: language. I might use swears but that's just because people aren't saints. Sometimes a swear is a good expletive even in everyday life, you and I we both know it. Starting point of the fiction is the end of 2nd year, and I will post quite randomly, about 1k words every time. I feel it optimal, for it's a quick read, and as every one snippet will connect, it turns into a story that is opening beautifully piece by piece.

Story will feature: commonsense!Harry, pragmative!harry, familyman!Harry & H/Hr at some point, no promises about anything else though. Rating may change in time. At some times characters may seem "Out of canonical" but that's the way fanfiction works. If I decide to improve some characteristics, I'll also try to balance them at some point.

Story will not feature: slash, lemons, helpful!inheritance!Goblins, lordofthemallancienthouses!Harry, goodguy!malfoys, goodguy!snape, overachiever!neville, manipulative!dumbledore or greedy!weasleys. I feel these have no place in my writing skillwise or plotwise and that's the end of that. For example I do not wish that my written work turns into a political fight for or against rights of the homosexual, it isn't designed as such. I think there are bigger problems in the world- even more so in the wizarding world of the 20th century that need to be ratified asap- and so will think the characters I wrote. I don't wish to make you feel bad if you think otherwise, we are both entitled to our opinions and this is my view on the matter.

I feel this is enough description on things to come, let us start the show!

" Speech ", ' Thoughts '

 **Chapter 1 Heart to heart  
**  
The old wooden doors of the great hall opened with a loud noise. A young witch with a bushy brown hair, black robes with red and gold finishes and gryddindor crest and tie and an unstoppable smile on her face ran towards the Gryffindor table and at the same time Harry Potter, a small black-haired wizard with aviator eyeglasses and green eyes sporting a similar smile and suit jumped from his seat to catch the incoming missile of a witch.

" Hermione we need to talk after feast " Harry whispered while hugging his friend like they had all the time in the world. Hermione nodded and looked at him with inquisitive eyes. The feast went on without further interruptions except the one from the headmaster awarding Harry a special award for slaying the monster responsible for petrifications and saving the damsel in distress. Hermione followed Harry from the feast to the third corridor which was now totally unused since the disaster with the Philosopher's stone.

" Ok Harry, spill."

" Hermione, I have to be a better wizard than this. The culprit was Voldemort. He is the heir of Slytherin. It was him who opened the chamber and killed myrtle back in the fifties. Almost killed me and Ginny too. " " And you. " he mumbled almost silently. Almost too quietly for her to catch.

" Oh. " Hermione was caught by surprise in Harry's gaze. Green eyes shone with determination she hadn't seen since the last chamber of the first year's quest for the Philosopher's stone and the claim to maybe be lucky again. Silently she swore to stand by him and help, no longer would she be the one that needed a savior from monsters of the wizarding world.

" I already talked to McGonagall about changing my electives. I hope you can help me in ancient runes and arithmancy. To me it looks like Voldemort won't stop trying to come back to life and kill me and those I care about most. I can't rely on luck all the time you know. What if he succeeds next time? What if someone I like or love, even, gets killed next time? I need to know more about magic and I need to get stronger. I don't think Divination will help with that. The evil bastard has decades on me on experience and I need to catch him in either strength or knowledge, preferably both in order to survive and make sure others will also. "

" Language! Oh I will be there for you Harry. You were my first friend and are now the best friend I have. What friend would I be if I didn't help you survive and more importantly, to live your life? " Hermione sniffed all the while hugging the life out of Harry.

" You're the most important person to me too Hermione. Even more so than Ron. Don't get me wrong, he is a great guy and a friend but I really _really_ don't want to return to the time you were in the infirmary oblivious to all. And I really don't see him dropping easy subjects in order to become someday one of the great sorcerer's of our time. And I fear I must become one even before I'm of age. " Hermione tightened the embrace.

" Harry, you are not alone in this. When I was frowned upon at the Diagon alley I promised my parents to become so strong and respected a witch that I could change the wizarding world more equal for everyone. The hat said that goal was worthy of any ambitious Slytherin and any chivalrous Gryffindor. It told me to choose. "

" Really? It also told me that I could be great and Slytherin would help me on the way to greatness, yet it gave me chance to decline and I did so because of Malfoy and what Hagrid told me. And the fact that Voldemort was a Slytherin. By the way, he is a half-blood like me. Yet he champions the pureblood supremacy cause. I think he played the entire society by asserting the fact that he is the heir of Slytherin and can speak to snakes. Who would believe that heir of Slytherin was anything but the purest of all. "

" Asserting? Someone's using big words for a 12 years old boy" Hermione smiled and continued.

" We shouldn't tell that to anyone. It's easier to reform the society after he is gone for good if we know for sure who supports the ideology. Otherwise the people currently in power could just pin the blame on one dangerous individual half-blood, namely Voldemort, and we never will get an equal society because in the end nothing, namely government would change. "

" Well when your best friend will become the brightest witch of our age you know some things are bound to stick to her lowly worshippers too. " Harry winked and Hermione's cheeks coloured rosy red and she punched harry in the shoulder lightly.

" Worshipping me, oh do come on Harry James Potter. It's getting late and I really need to go to bed but I'm really glad we had a heart-to-heart discussion. I guess we closet Slytherins have to stick together in the future too. I'll help you become the best you can be. " " Now remember your place oh loyal follower of mine and walk this fine lady to common room. " Hermione added theatrically while smiling a smug smile.

Harry gave a chuckle at this and after one last hug they linked their hands and skipped to the common room to spend last night of the term in Hogwarts.

' She will help me. She won't abandon me. She isn't afraid of me going dark even when she knows I can also talk to snakes like Voldemort. She believes in me. I can and I must do this. I will survive the utter bastard who tries to kill me. I deserve to live my own life. I will make her life better and I will do my best in every single thing from now on. I will spend less time goofing around in order to become better stronger and wiser. I know my parents would want me to. I will make everyone proud of me. Of us. I will help her change the society for the better and I will not let anyone try to put her down. Anyone who tries will have to go through me first. ' Harry mused with a grim smile on his face that reached his eyes. His right cheek, slightly higher than the left, sported a smile bump and a lone tear.

Unbeknownst to him at the time, to all onlookers in the corridors he looked very similar to those Aurors in their families who survived the last war and came back to their homes and families with new hope in life. It was a changed man that left the red steam engine next day to his relatives. He knew he'd lost yet another piece of his childhood to the dangers no man, least of all a boy not even in his teens, should have fought alone. And he embraced the change.


End file.
